The Nightmare Before MediEvil: ThanksGriming (Chapter 1)
(In the ashes of Hell, Lord Palethor walk into his castle and sit in his throne and his devils praise him as a lord of his kind) *Palethor: Today will be a great day to rule over a kind of this world of Hell. *Devil #1: Here your drink sir. *Palethor: Ah, water. Simple, but healthy. *drink the water from the cup* *Devil #2: Do you want any dessert? *Palethor: Not yet. Where's my cooked stew? *Devil #3: We didn't prepare your dinner for you. Whoops. *Palethor: Fool! How dare you miss out on my dinner. Go cook up some stew while you go set up the meat. *Devil #3: I'll rush to the kitchen! *Palethor: You better hurry up before i'll break your staff. *Devil #3: *run to the kitchen* Off i go! *Palethor: If i were a god, i would fast forward to the right timeline where my dinner is served. *Devil #4: My lord, a bunch of devils are searching into the temple, discovering a ancient legend from the deeps that would bring a monster back. *Palethor: There's a treasure hunt going on which lack the details of a mystery ancient treasure hidden in the grounds. Pass. *Devil #4: I'm going to check on them to see how bad they're doing. *Palethor: Don't leave your staff behind. *Devil #4: *grab his staff* *Palethor: *drink his water* (The devils are on the deep section of the castle, trying to dig up the treasure when digging underground on the ground) *Devil Miner #1: Pull it up. You have hot hands and fire burn to ashes. *Devil Miner #2: Almost got it. *Devil Miner #3: At last, the treasure's ours. *Devil Miner #4: Open the treasure chest. *Devil Miner #5: *open the treasure chest* Ah, jackpot. *Devil Miner #1: We got cash. *Devil Miner #2: Something smell like fire. *Devil Miner #3: What's going on around here? *Devil Miner #4: It's leaking from the bottom. *Devil Miner #1: What did we do? Our feets aren't hot. *Devil Miner #2: Go check the ground. *Devil Miner #3: It's starting to crack. *Devil Miner #4: It's gonna blow. *Devil Miner #1: Move back! (The lava start popping as the earthquake shuffles into the world) *Palethor: The earthquake is shuffing into the plates. Take cover. *Devil #1: We must evacuate the world. *Devil #2: Reach to the exit! *Devil #3: The people are still in the cavern! *Palethor: Go save them while you can! *Devil #3: You know bad things is always gonna happen. *Palethor: What's with the shadow things in the lava? (Big fire orcs came to fight with the devils) *Palethor: No! Stop this war right now. I want to face the panity of death! *Devils: *fight against the big fire orcs* *Palethor: *fire blast at the fire orcs* *Big Fire Orcs: *roar and scream* *Palethor: You're in dead toast. *Big Fire Orcs: *shoot fireballs* *Palethor: *use his sword to slash the big fire orcs* *Big Fire Orcs: *punch the devils* *Palethor: *fire blast at the big fire orcs* *Big Fire Orcs: *attack Palethor* *Palethor: *smash the ground* *Big Fire Orcs: *escape* *Palethor: You're not going anywhere without a kill! *Big Fire Orc Lord: Your head is mine. *Palethor: *slash the big fire orc's head* Your head is now my trophy. (The lava started to shake) *Palethor: Son of a grim. *dd *d *e *e *f *e *d *e *s *s *s *c *s *d *d *j *d *s *f *s *sf *ed *c *f *e *s MORE TO COME Next: Category:Fan Fiction Category:Crossovers Category:MarioFan65's Fanon Stuff